


Don't Rush

by PantyPoison



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Allusions to shizaya, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Kururi is an expert at calming Mairu down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rush

She's so obnoxious sometimes.

 

This is what Kururi thinks as she's being led along by her sister. That's probably an understatement. If Kururi wasn't keeping up with her sister's brisk pace, Mairu would be dragging her along the streets of Ikebukuro. She was taking great strides, and Kururi was glad that she was slowing their pace somewhat, lest Mairu bound right into oncoming traffic as a result of her excitement.

 

“Outta the way, please!” her sister shouts, elbowing other people who happen to stand in her path for too long. “I'm treating this lovely lady to dinner tonight,” she says, squeezing Kururi's hand gleefully. The two stumble into another couple, an older man and woman, who look at the sisters' hands with raised eyebrows. The woman smiles at them in a placating way, but its clear that the man is working out the details in his mind. He looks perplexed, and finally pretends to focus on something else while they pass.

 

It's not an uncommon occurrence. These sisters have always been closer than most siblings are. Holding hands, the intimate and soft touches, and even kisses were the norm for them. Once these little exchanges between them had been seen as cute by their parents and teachers. Now that they were older...well, it wasn't so cute anymore.

 

Their relationship with their parents was very strained because of it. Kururi had seen some of their peers whispering about her and her sister behind their backs. Of course, if Mairu overheard them, it was usually the two of them who got the last laugh. One time, referring to Kururi's considerable bust for her age, a few girl bullies had said that she was a slut and that was why Mairu was all over her, being the “lewd and creepy bisexual” that she was. The next morning those bullies opened their schoolbags after coming in from P.E to find them crawling with earthworms. They were so preoccupied and grossed out that they didn't notice Mairu grinning madly in her seat. Kururi didn't know how her sister had gotten so many worms, and she didn't want to.

 

Still, this is the only time the world's comments on their relationship seem to bother Mairu, when Kururi's good character is brought into question. Mairu's manner is volatile, has been ever since they decided on their personalities together, but once you get to know her, it's apparent that her heart is in the right place. Mairu likes to express her devotion to those few people in her inner circle. Kururi thinks that this could be the reason that her sister is acting more rambunctious than usual, perhaps to overcompensate for something she feels she had done wrong to her sister.

 

But Kururi can't think for the life of her what that would be. They hadn't had any big fights recently, not even a little one. If anything Kururi feels like the awkward one. She was the one who suggested that they go out like this, on a real date, like a real couple. She had been insistent upon it. Kururi doesn't show it, but she does get jealous when people flirt with her sister, though it rarely happens. Not that they have a chance anyway. Mairu and Kururi will always be together. This is a fact that she holds in her heart, a solid, immovable truth. Perhaps it's silly of her, but she wants the world to see it too. Or at least as much of the world as they can get away with. They're still young, after all. Society will inevitably write it off as “just a phase”.

 

So is that why Mairu seems so on edge? The anticipation or anxiety of what lies in store for them? She decides to ask while they are forced to stop at a crosswalk, much to Mairu's annoyance. She fidgets and hums, swinging their clasped hands up and down slightly.

 

Mairu looks at her as if the answer is obvious. “Can't I be excited to finally flaunt you around in public?”

 

“We kind of do that anyway,” Kururi points out, referring to the numerous incidents where they had kissed each other in broad daylight.

 

Mairu shakes her head. “I knooow, but...” she's trying to think of the correct way to phrase something. “I always wondered...ah, never mind.”

 

The light turns green and Mairu is prepared to start bounding ahead, but Kururi doesn't budge, so Mairu is held back as well. “Tell me.” Softly, but still firm. Mairu's not getting out of this one.

 

The more lively Orihara sighs and hangs back, throwing an arm around Kururi's shoulders. “Alright, but don't take this the wrong way? I always thought you'd grow out of...y'know,” for once Mairu goes as tongue tied as her online persona. Of course, this only lasts for an instant. She yells in exasperation, causing some people to look at her perplexedly. “Cause you're so cute, right? You could have any boy you wanted, or girl! I mean, I don't know if you like girls, but you like kissing me so I figured you might want to kiss other girls.”

 

“Well-”

 

“Or you were just trying to placate me, you know? Since you're older, technically. Only by six minutes, but still older. I thought maybe you just kept up the romantic stuff because you didn't want to hurt my feelings by breaking it off. That's why I always encouraged you to date other people because I don't want to be _that_ controlling asshole.”

 

“You were never-”

 

Apparently Mairu has given this issue a lot more thought than Kururi had expected, because she continues. “Because I  _do_ want to be with you forever, is that so wrong? Well, I guess some people would say it's wrong, the way we act. But if it ever bothers you, we can stop. We don't even have to kiss, though that would be a shame because you're such a good kisser...” she pauses, looking off into a space, “...yeah, a  _great_ kisser...”

 

Speaking her mind as usual. Kururi blushes just a bit. “Mairu, please.”

 

She shakes her head to snap herself out of her reverie. “The point is...god, I'm so bad at words. You're my twin, damn it! I just wouldn't feel like Mairu without Kururi. Even if we don't work out and you do end up getting married to some guy and have ten screaming infants to him, I wanna be right there too. And if he even  _thinks_ of treating you badly, I'll grind his-”

 

Her tirade is cut short with a soft 'mmph' sound as Kururi, in a fluid motion that she had done countless times before, gently pulls her into a hug as she kisses her. Their arms instinctively move to each others waists. Mairu closes her dilated eyes, slowly, relishing the feeling of her knees losing their steadiness as the tender, calming sensation of her sister's lips on hers descends upon her. It's magical, incredibly soothing and exciting at the same time, sending shivers right down her spine and creating sparks throughout her nerves. She still got those jolts of unabashed joy from Kururi's kisses even years after the first one.

 

They break apart and stand close together with their foreheads touching. “Listen. Are you listening to me?” Kururi asks in a tone as soft as snow. Mairu still feels like she's brimming with energy, but it's not a writhing, anxious feeling like before. Mairu nods, bouncing up and down a little. She is happier, a balance restored.

 

“I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me by your side, that's where I'll stay.”

 

Mairu squeals, swaying Kururi back and forth. It's dizzying and slightly annoying, but the girl can't bring herself to be mad. “You meeeean it?”

 

“Yeeeesss,” Kurui draws, making her sister giggle. “Boys are more trouble than they're worth anyway, remember?”

 

They cross the street finally, their hands clasped together again. “Yeah, yeah, brother dearest's words of wisdom. And yet he's dating one of the most violent men in Ikebukuro.” She checks her phone and nearly does a double take. “Speaking of which, we're gonna be late for our double date!” 

 

She's about to bolt when Kururi gently taps her shoulder. About a yard ahead of them they spot their brother and his aforementioned violent suitor, lazily making their way down the block, also cutting it close the set time of their engagement. Their bodies are close despite it being a warm night, Izaya's arm around Shizuo's as they converse in soft tones. Shizuo grumbles something, shoving Izaya with his body, and Izaya simply laughs, leaning upwards to whisper something in the taller man's ear.

 

Just like the twins, they were also caught up in their own private little world.

 

“I think we can take our time,” Kururi says, pecking Mairu's cheek.

 


End file.
